<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Take a Bullet by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356280">To Take a Bullet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi'>thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayoTsugu Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Death, F/F, Fantasy, Heavy Angst, tw: s//cide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, some people are worth fighting to be alive for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazawa Tsugumi &amp; Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SayoTsugu Series [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeruKhansa/gifts">BeruKhansa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt by Beru who posted on Twitter about their dream which gave me the idea to write this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo jolts awake.</p><p>Her eyes snap open and her body heaves up and down. Her breathing is rapid. </p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>Sayo is still recovering from her shock. Wait, why is she shocked in the first place? What happened before this?</p><p>As her breathing slows down, Sayo decided to observe her surroundings. </p><p>She is sitting on a white floor. What seems to be mist swirls around her.</p><p>
  <em>Clouds?</em>
</p><p>That was the first thing that came into her mind. There was no one around her, and everywhere she looked, it was just white emptiness.</p><p>
  <em>Am I...dead?</em>
</p><p>Sayo stood up on her feet and dusted her pants. She seems to be wearing her usual clothes but she has no idea how she got here. Her memories have been locked in some part of her brain and she has no access to it.</p><p>Sayo decided to start walking forward. Surely there must be someone or something that can give her more information about this place. Sayo knitted her brows and concentrated hard but nothing comes to mind.</p><p>Sayo saw a rainbow directly in front of her. This is certainly something that differs from the white around her. She followed the arc until she reaches the other end of the rainbow. </p><p>"Hello, Sayo Hikawa. Welcome to the Middle." A man which seems to be in his forties greeted her. The man is wearing a black suit with a black tie, black long pants, and a rainbow coloured top hat. A perfect smile hung on his face, which seems to be eerie the more Sayo stared at it. </p><p>"W-Who are you?"</p><p>"Ah, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Watcher. You could say, I am the Saint Peter of the Middle. Or 'Angel' as you humans like to generalise it," the Watcher continued smiling. He took out a small pocket notebook and started flipping it. </p><p>"Where am I? Why am I here?"</p><p>"Oh, do you not remember?"</p><p>Sayo shook her head. </p><p>"Ah...such a tragic accident. Do you seriously not remember? That earthquake? The collapsed building?"</p><p>
  <em>Earthquake...?</em>
</p><p>Sayo's head started to hurt. A throbbing pain knocks on her skull as she clutched her head with both her hands. Images started to flash past her mind. The screaming, the panic on everyone's face, her colleagues.</p><p>Sayo's eyes snap open. She remembers everything now. The moment when the ceiling crashes down on her.</p><p>"Am I...dead...?" Sayo asked the Watcher dreadfully.</p><p>"Dead? Hahahaha, I wouldn't consider you as dead," the Watcher laughed out loud and step away to reveal a full-sized mirror behind him. As Sayo stared at her own reflection, it started to morph into another image. She saw herself sleeping on a bed, her head was wrapped in bandages and a cast was placed over her arm.</p><p>"So...I am unconscious...?"</p><p>"You can say that. I would consider you currently in a coma," the Watcher chuckled.</p><p>"Then..." Sayo bit her lips, "...when can I wake up?"</p><p>"Oh, that entirely depends on you! You see, the Middle is a dimension built for people like you. It is halfway between the human world and heaven. As long as your body remains alive in the human world, you will stay here forever. There is nothing really much to do here though...except to wait for your human body to die so you can go to heaven." The man explained.</p><p>"So...there is no way for me to wake up in the human world?" </p><p>"There is a way...you see that door over there?" the Watcher pointed to his right where a wooden door stood.</p><p>Sayo turned to look at the direction he pointed and nodded.</p><p>"Behind that door is where the Obstacle is. The only way you can go back to the human world is if you pass the Obstacle. Although, many choose to stay here until their family gives up on them...because..." the Watcher frowns ever so slightly, but he quickly regained his smile, "...the chance of passing the Obstacle is less than 10 percent."</p><p>"Huh? What is the Obstacle exactly?" Sayo inquired.</p><p>"I am not entirely sure what is the Obstacle because it differs for everyone... All I know is that many who enters it never comes out again, nor do they ever wake up..."</p><p>Sayo looked down, raising a finger to her chin, deep in thought.</p><p>"That is why many rather not go through such a difficult process to wake up again... They rather take the easy way out and got to heaven after waiting for a while..."</p><p>"I see..." Sayo frowns as she turns back to the mirror, staring at her unconscious body.</p><p>"Anyway, feel free to hang around. I see that you are very keen on playing the guitar when you're still alive. Here is a guitar for you then," the Watcher smiled once again and pulls out an electric guitar from behind the mirror. Sayo took over the guitar hesitantly. The guitar is dark blue, just like the one she has at home. </p><p>"Thanks..."</p><p>"No problem," the Watcher waved goodbye to Sayo. </p><p>Sayo walks away slowly. Her mind is still in a whirl as to what is happening. The guitar in her hands felt so familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. </p><p>
  <em>Is this really the end of me? My whole life?</em>
</p><p>Sayo recalled the memories of her life: The times she will play with Hina and help her eat her carrots, the day she joined Roselia, the countless hours she spent practicing the guitar, the cookies she learns how to bake with Tsugumi, the stars she viewed with Hina on the rooftop of the school, the tears of her friends' faces during the graduation ceremony, her first date with Tsugumi, the day she passed the interview and got her first job...</p><p>"What another poor girl, destined to come here because of an accident... She has such a beautiful name too... Hazawa...Tsugumi..."</p><p>Sayo stopped in her tracks. The name instantly caught her attention as she turns around to see the Watcher flipping through his notebook, sighing with a look of pity. </p><p>"What do you mean?! Which Hazawa Tsugumi?!" Sayo drops the guitar and rushes up to the Watcher, grabbing the collar of his suit.</p><p>"Ah!" the Watcher jumps up and drops his notebook. Sayo immediately bends down and picked it up. She flips through the pages furiously.</p><p>"Wait! You can't-" the Watcher reaches out.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Hazawa Tsugumi</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Age: 23</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>A bullet goes through her brain, rendering her into a coma. She is an innocent victim of an armed robbery.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Time of arrival: 3.42 pm.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Loves baking and her mother's cakes. Has a passion for bath powder.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>"It's her... It's her!" Sayo's pupils narrowed as her face is filled with horror.</p><p>"Give me back my notebook!" the Watcher snatched over the notebook from Sayo. Sayo stood frozen on the spot. Tsugumi is going to die too...no...no! She is not going to let that happen.</p><p>"You're not supposed to be reading through that, you know?" the Watcher sighs, a look of displeasure on his face. But after calming himself down for a while, he smiled again.</p><p>"Look, just go play your guitar and enjoy your time here. When it is time for you to go to heaven, I will come and find you."</p><p>Sayo looked down, tears forming around her eyes. She clenched her teeth tightly as her hands rolled into a fist. There is no way she is going to let Tsugumi die... Sayo's gaze slowly turned over to the wooden door. </p><p>"Please pretend you never saw-"</p><p>Sayo broke into a sprint towards the door. Her hand reaching out for the knob.</p><p>"What are you- Wait!!! Stop! Please consider carefully-" the Watcher shouted after Sayo.</p><p>A bright, white light emerged from the door as Sayo entered through it. She closed her eyes as the light engulfs her body and soon the Watcher's voice disappeared behind her. She didn't know what happened next except a searing hot feeling course through her body as she lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo opened her eyes slowly. </p><p>The blinding light forces her to squint her eyes. Beside her are a soft beeping sound and the low hum of a machine. Sayo tries to move her body but she couldn't. She could feel a low throbbing pain at the back of her head.</p><p>
  <em>Where...</em>
</p><p>Sayo suddenly remembered what happened. The earthquake. The collapse of the ceiling.</p><p>As she tries to process the information in her head, the door to her room swung open. There were a few people in white attire gathering around her. In the middle of them, a man with a large white coat stood before her. He pulls open Sayo's eye and shines a torchlight into it. </p><p>
  <em>Is that all just a dream? The Middle...the Watcher...?</em>
</p><p>The man nodded to one of the people in white attire beside him. A woman in white attire leaned in closer to Sayo with a warm smile.</p><p>"Hikawa-san, you're vitals are pretty good. I have already informed your family and they will be here shortly. In the meanwhile please rest up and press this button if you need any help," the woman showed Sayo a red button and placed it near her hand. Then, the group of people left her room.</p><p>Sayo nodded slightly. Things are slowly coming together. She is in the hospital and has woken up from her coma. But that dream that she had was so vivid and real...it seems like she is-</p><p>
  <em>Hazawa-san!</em>
</p><p>Sayo almost jumped up from her bed. She still remembers the last thing that she knows before she opened that wooden door. The door to her room swung open once again. This time, she could see the familiar faces of her family. Hina rushes up to her and hugged her body.</p><p>"ONEEEE-CHAAAAANNN!!!! I was so worried that you won't wake up again! I love you so much! Please don't leave me again!" Hina cried out.</p><p>Sayo sighs as she placed a hand on Hina's back. She looks up to see her parents' smile. Her mother is tearing up and diving into her father's embrace. They were glad Sayo finally woke up from that accident. </p><p>"Ha...zawa...san..." Sayo said weakly. She still needs to make sure Tsugumi is safe. </p><p>"W-What did you say?" Hina sniffed.</p><p>"Ha...za...wa...san!" Sayo winced as she gathers up what little strength she has and raised her voice.</p><p>"Tsugu-chan? Oh y-yeah! I w-will call Tsugu-chan now, she is s-super worried about you too!" Hina quickly releases Sayo and pulls out her phone. Her parents went beside her bed and lightly holds her hand.</p><p>"M...om...da...d..." Sayo smiles, she is really glad to be back with her parents. How can she even consider abandoning all these just to take the easy way out?</p><p>Just then, a worried-looking brunette bursts through the door. Sayo's attention immediately gravitated to her.</p><p>"Ha...zawa-san...!" Sayo cried out softly. Tsugumi immediately rushes up to Sayo and crouches down beside the bed. </p><p>"Sayo-san!" Tsugumi grabs Sayo's trembling hands, her eyes filled with tears. Sayo tugged on Tsugumi's hand slightly, indicating she wants a hug. Tsugumi nodded, knowing Sayo's intentions exactly and stood up to hug her. Feeling the warmth of Tsugumi and smelling that faint sweet smell of her hair is enough to make Sayo emotional. She sobs softly as she hugs Tsugumi with that one working hand of hers.</p><p>"Sayo-san...I-I was so worried...I..." Tsugumi was delighted beyond words when she heard the news of Sayo waking up. </p><p>"Hazawa-san...don't leave..." Sayo rasped.</p><p>"I won't...I won't..." Tsugumi hugged Sayo even tighter, reassuring her girlfriend.</p><p>"I think we should give them some time..." Sayo's dad whispered to her wife and Hina. The trio left the room quietly, leaving Sayo and Tsugumi to have some alone time to themselves.</p><hr/><p>After a month of recuperating and tons of support from her Tsugurific girlfriend, Sayo managed to recover and only has to rely on crutches to walk. The doctor said she was really lucky not to have any permanent damage to her head after the concrete fell on to her. </p><p>For the past month, Sayo has requested Tsugumi to stay with her always. Ever since she woke up, the dream kept stuck in her head. It felt so real to her, the place among the clouds and the Watcher. Time to time again, Sayo could feel the Watcher watching her in the shadows, having that wide grin on his face. She sometimes dreams of notebooks flipping through the air and a bullet shooting through it. </p><p>Tsugumi didn't mind being with Sayo always, but she could sense Sayo seemed to be traumatised by something.</p><p>"Sayo-san..." Tsugumi finally picked up the courage to ask Sayo what happened after they reach home from the hospital. Because of Sayo's rapid recovery, the doctors have decided to discharge her earlier.</p><p>"Hm?" Sayo answered back while unpacking her clothes from her luggage. It has been some time she has been home, to the point that she is starting to get homesick.</p><p>"Are you...okay...?" Tsugumi looked away.</p><p>"I am. Why do you ask?" Sayo looked confused.</p><p>"No, it's just..." Tsugumi didn't know how to explain to Sayo that it was due to her gut feeling.</p><p>Sayo could see the look of conflict on Tsugumi's face. She sighs and sits closer to her. </p><p>"So you noticed. I guess... I really can't hide anything from you, huh?" Sayo chuckled, she placed her hand on top of Tsugumi's.</p><p>"I just want to be able to share your worries..." Tsugumi looked up at Sayo with her big brown eyes.</p><p>"Ah...Hazawa-san..." Sayo adverted her gaze on to the floor, she should just share with Tsugumi about that dream ... maybe it will help.</p><p>"I had this dream when I was in a coma..." Sayo said softly.</p><p>"Oh?" Tsugumi eyes lit up, she leans closer to Sayo, pressing her body on to hers.</p><p>"I was in a place called Middle. There was a man called the Watcher who explained everything to me. He said that is the place where people go when they are in a coma ... because it is in the middle between Heaven and Earth," Sayo sighs, she realised how absurd she sounds as the words come out of her mouth. She took a glance at Tsugumi and saw her concentrating on her story, not even a single look of doubt on her face.</p><p>"Hazawa-san ... you don't find my story ridiculous?" Sayo is bewildered.</p><p>"No? Not at all! I fully trust what you said!" Tsugumi furrowed her brows, looking at Sayo with an intense gaze. The Tsugurific expression prompted Sayo to immediately hug her girlfriend.</p><p>"Eh?? Sayo-san? What-"</p><p>"Shhh," Sayo continues hugging Tsugumi, every time she is in Tsugumi's embrace, she feels so warm and safe.</p><p>"He said many chose to wait it out in the Middle for their families to give up on them, rather than take on the Obstacle and wake up in real life."</p><p>"The obstacle?"</p><p>"Yes, it is behind a wooden door and he said the chance of getting through the Obstacle is less than 10 percent..."</p><p>"Did he say why?"</p><p>Sayo shook her head, "he has a notebook with him, and I saw your name inside..."</p><p>"My name?"</p><p>"Yes. It says you're going to go to the Middle too because a you got shot in the head..."</p><p>"Ah..." Tsugumi's face darkens, "...so that is why you're so worried for me..."</p><p>"Yes...I am afraid something will happen to you, that's why I wanted to stick to you every moment..."</p><p>"Sorry, Sayo-san...I made you worry for me..."</p><p>"No! It is my duty to protect you...besides, I took the Obstacle but..." Sayo closed her eyes, she literally has no memories of the Obstacle, the last thing she remembers before waking up is the blinding white light and searing hot sensation across her whole body. How did she even pass the Obstacle?</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I got no memory of it. I remember opening the door and then after that I woke up in the hospi-" Sayo stopped. A sense of panic and fear gripped her whole body. She turns to look at Tsugumi with her eyes opened wide. Tsugumi tilts her head, wondering what is wrong.</p><p>"Sayo-san? Are you okay?"</p><p>Sayo's heart thumped faster. Her whole body started trembling.</p><p>"Sayo-san?!" Tsugumi started to look even more concerned. She waved her hand in front of the frozen Sayo.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>What if I am in the Obstacle right now?</em>
</p><p>It all made sense to Sayo. Everything went smoothly. What was predicted in the notebook didn't happen after such a long period of time. Maybe, the Obstacle is something that projects an ideal situation to those who are brave enough to take it on. That explains the low success rate. That explains why, so many who enters never come out of it again, nor do they return to their body, their souls are consumed by the Obstacle.</p><p>Sayo pushed Tsugumi's hands away. She stood up as she stared at her surroundings. Everything felt so real. Tsugumi's warmth. Her familiar scent. Everything in this room.</p><p>"Sayo-san?! What is happening? Talk to me!" Tsugumi's eyes got teary, she grabbed on to Sayo's arm.</p><p>Sayo shut her eyes tightly.</p><p>
  <em>This is all an illusion! Get me out of here! Get me out!</em>
</p><p>"Sayo-san! Sayo-san!!!!!" Tsugumi's yelling got softer and softer.</p><p>
  <em>I will not get consumed by you! I will not! I need to save Hazawa-san!</em>
</p><p>Soon, Tsugumi's voice slowly disappeared. Sayo opened her eyes and saw herself in the pitch dark. She could not make out anything in front of her, she raised her hands and could not see it too. She is completely blind.</p><p>"Where am I?!" Sayo shouted into the darkness. But the only reply was silence.</p><p>Sayo started to feel scared as she reaches out in front of her blindly. </p><p>"Let me out!"</p><p>Sayo gritted her teeth and decided to run forward. She kept running and running on the dark, in this seemingly endless space. </p><p>Sayo crashed into an invisible barrier and knocked herself out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayo jolts awake. </p><p>It was the same scene again. It felt like... deja vu.</p><p>"Sayo-san!" As soon as Sayo opened her eyes, a yell sounded beside her. Sayo can see a brunette leaning over her. Tsugumi has a flustered look on her face as she grabs Sayo's hand tightly. Her eyes are filled with worry and concern.</p><p>
  <em>This is definitely different from what happened the last time...</em>
</p><p>"Sayo-san, I will go call the doctor!" Tsugumi lets go of Sayo's hand, which dropped limply on to the bed. She rushes out of the room, shouting for the doctor.</p><p>
  <em>This is definitely the hospital... and things are playing out differently... have I truly woken up?</em>
</p><p>Sayo tried to speak but her throat was too dry so only a croak came out. Soon, the door swung open again and Tsugumi rushes in with a group of nurses and doctors behind her.</p><p>One of the doctors, which seems to be the leader of the group, came forward and started examining Sayo. She pulls down Sayo's eyelids and shines a small torchlight on it. Then she listened to Sayo's heartbeat with her stethoscope. </p><p>"She seems to be fine. She just needs more rest to recuperate. It is a miracle that she did not suffer any permanent brain injury, just some slight concussion."</p><p>"T-Thank you, doctor!!" Tsugumi immediately bows.</p><p>The medical team leaves the room, leaving Tsugumi and Sayo alone.</p><p>"Wa..ter..." Sayo winced as she makes out the word with great difficulty. Luckily, Tsugumi managed to understand what Sayo means even though she didn't manage to catch what she is saying.</p><p>Tsugumi pour out a cup of water and inserted a straw into it. She guided the mouth of the straw into Sayo's lips. Sayo sips the water greedily as it nourishes her throat, making it moist again.</p><p>"Do you feel better?" Tsugumi still has an anxious look on her face.</p><p>Sayo nodded with a weak smile. She reaches out to Tsugumi, at which Tsugumi reciprocated by grabbing on to Sayo's hand. </p><p>"E-Eh? What's wrong? What do you need?" Tsugumi leans forward.</p><p>"...hug..." Sayo coughs violently.</p><p>"A-Ah! Okay okay! Sayo-san, c-calm down!" Tsugumi quickly stood up and leans her body on to Sayo. Sayo raised her arm and pats Tsugumi's back with a smile. </p><p>
  <em>She still smells like coffee... so warm and comforting...</em>
</p><p>"S-Sayo-san...i-is this okay?" Tsugumi, still leaning on to Sayo, spoke with her face a blushing mess.</p><p>"...mhm..." Sayo whimpers softly. After hugging for a while, they separated.</p><p>"Thank you...Hazawa-san..." Sayo whispered softly.</p><p>"I-It's okay! Ehehehe..." Tsugumi lets out a huge grin. She is just glad that Sayo woke up. </p><p>"AH! I FORGOT TO CALL HINA-SAN!" Tsugumi seemed to have remembered the promise she made with Hina. She quickly pulls out her phone and dialled Hina's number.</p><p>After half an hour since the call is made, Sayo's family came to visit her. Sayo could hear Hina even before she entered the room.</p><p>"ONEEEEEEE-CHANNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Hina pushes open the door and immediately jumps towards Sayo, hugging her tightly.</p><p>"Oof!" Air was knocked out of Sayo. Hina was crying, her tears staining Sayo's shirt.</p><p>"Hina..." Sayo sighs. </p><p>"Hina...don't hug your sister too tightly, she still has a broken arm and leg..." Sayo's father sighs too while Sayo's mom chuckled beside him. It seems like Sayo took over her father a lot.</p><p>"Ehhhh??!! I am just happy that Onee-chan woke up!" Hina protested.</p><p>"We all are, but she can't handle you being so violent with her..." Sayo's father shook her head.</p><p>"Sayo...how are you feeling...?" Sayo's mom walk up to her and asked gently.</p><p>"...fine..." Sayo forces out a weak smile. She didn't want her parents to worry, even though her whole body is aching right now.</p><p>"Sayo, don't force yourself, okay? Take your time to recover...you have a bad habit of always pushing yourself too much..." Sayo's father crossed his arms and said sternly.</p><p>Tsugumi jumped a little when she heard that, that phrase was used on her so often that she thought Sayo's father was talking to her.</p><p>Sayo nodded. Then, she turned her gaze towards Tsugumi who is standing at the corner. She reaches out with her hand towards Tsugumi. Tsugumi quickly runs over to Sayo and grabs it.</p><p>"Seems like our daughter cares about someone more than us..." Sayo's father joked, which prompted a playful punch on the shoulder by Sayo's mom and a nervous chuckle from Tsugumi.</p><p>"Nghhhh! Tsugu-chan, you stole onee-chan from me!!!" Hina pouted.</p><p>"Eh??!! S-S-Sorry Hina-san!" Tsugumi looked really flustered.</p><p>"Hina, don't bully Hazawa-san. She did nothing wrong." Sayo's father gave her a stern look.</p><p>"Hmph!" Hina crossed her arms and sat down on the chair.</p><p>Sayo, still holding on to Tsugumi's warm hands, slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>"S-Sayo-san..you don't have to hold me so tightly...ahaha..." Tsugumi laughed nervously as Sayo clutched on to Tsugumi's arm, refusing to let go as soon as they left the hospital. She did the same thing as last time, making sure Tsugumi didn't leave her side. She knew this might be real life and not the Obstacle anymore because she did try to "wake" herself up a few times when she had some alone time in her hospital room.</p><p>"Hazawa-san, please. Let me just hold on to you. That way I feel much more at ease." Sayo's eyes have been darting left and right, constantly on high alert since they left the hospital.</p><p>"Ahaha...okay..." Although Tsugumi felt a bit shy of this public display of affection, she still allowed Sayo to hold on to her, as long as Sayo is feeling comfortable.</p><p>"Are we going home?"</p><p>"Ah...actually I have to cash in a cheque from the insurance office..." Tsugumi replied with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>Does that mean we are going to the bank...? That means there is a chance...</em>
</p><p>"H-Hazawa-san...I don't think that is a good idea..."</p><p>"Eh? Why not?" Tsugumi was slightly surprised and confused by Sayo's statement.</p><p>"..." Sayo clenched her teeth, there is no logical way to explain this, "...I will help you cash in tomorrow..."</p><p>"Eh? But the bank is right around the corner, we could just-"</p><p>"NO!" Sayo yelled, which caused Tsugumi to jump in shock, "I mean...I...I..." Sayo looked distressed, she wanted to explain to Tsugumi about what happened but it is going to sound so ridiculous. Sayo looked away, a deep frown on her face.</p><p>"A-Ah...Sayo-san...we will cash in tomorrow...you must be tired...ahaha..." Tsugumi looked slightly sad, she could sense Sayo is hiding something from her, but based on Sayo's extreme reaction, she decided it was best if she did not probe her any further.</p><p>Sayo exhales a sigh, her tense body immediately loosened up and a look of relief on her face. </p><p>Tsugumi smiled again, she is glad that Sayo seems more relaxed now.</p><p>Sayo and Tsugumi reached home safely, they didn't meet with any mishaps, certainly not anything that is related to bullets. </p><p>"Sayo-san, you take a rest on the couch, I will help unpack your things," Tsugumi dragged to huge luggage to Sayo's room. Sayo nodded and sat down on the couch, waiting for Tsugumi patiently.</p><p>
  <em>This bullet thing...it can happen anywhere...I must always stay at her-</em>
</p><p>"KYAAA!" There was a loud scream from the bedroom.</p><p>"Hazawa-san!!!!" Sayo immediately shot up from her seat and run towards the bedroom. But the moment she turned around, she saw Tsugumi held at gunpoint by a masked person.</p><p>"S-S-Sayo-san!" Tsugumi is trembling, her hands were raised in the air.</p><p>"DON'T COME CLOSER!!!" The robber shouted. His other hand is gripping Tsugumi by the shoulder violently.</p><p>"What do you want?! Let her go! You can take whatever you want!" Sayo shouted back.</p><p>"How do I know you're not gonna call the cops once I let her go?! Huh?!" The robber is visibly frightened too, he continues prodding Tsugumi's head with his gun, which caused Tsugumi to let out several soft whimpers, she was trying hard not to cry.</p><p>"Please..." Sayo's tone turned desperate, she started kneeling on the floor, "I am begging you, you can take me, but please let her go..."</p><p>"I don't trust you!"</p><p>"THEN WHAT DO YOU MEAN WANT ME TO DO???!!" At this point, Sayo is reaching her breaking point. She can't let this happen, she tried so hard to come back, just to prevent this and now...</p><p>The robber continues holding the sobbing Tsugumi at gunpoint as he inches his way towards the door. </p><p>"LET HER GO! PLEASE!" Sayo stood up, following the robber.</p><p>"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I WILL SHOOT!"</p><p>"PLEASE!!! I BEG YOU!"</p><p>"STOP MOVING!"</p><p>"FINE! JUST DON'T HURT HER!" Sayo stared into Tsugumi's teary eyes, her heart is hurting every second Tsugumi is in danger. She is beyond anxious because she knew the worst might just happen. Sayo started to feel her whole world is spinning. The robber has already reached the front yard and is already walking on to the road. Sayo still moves slowly towards the door. </p><p>Just then, a police patrol car passed by. </p><p>
  <em>No...NO!</em>
</p><p>The police car stopped right in front of Sayo's house. They saw what is happening. Two policemen got out of the car.</p><p>"FREEZE, DON'T MOVE! LET HER GO!" The police raised their pistols at the robber. The robber is slightly surprised by the arrival of the cops. Then, he turned back to Sayo with a vengeful glare.</p><p>"No... it wasn't me..." Sayo shakes her head as hard as she could, she waves her hands in front of her, trying to indicate she wasn't the one who called the cops.</p><p>However...</p><p>The last thing Sayo saw was Tsugumi mouthing the words 'I love you' before the enraged robber pushed her forward and opened fire. Everything seems to happen in slow motion as Sayo rushed forward with her hands outstretched towards Tsugumi's falling body. The police immediately started firing at the robber, shooting him dead. </p><p>Sayo caught Tsugumi before she touches the ground.</p><p>"Hazawa-san! Hazawa-san...Tsugumi!" Sayo cried out as she shakes Tsugumi's limp body. Tears were flowing down Sayo's face, dripping on to Tsugumi's shirt. Blood poured out of the wound from the side of Tsugumi's head. The bullet had passed through the side of her skull, leaving a hole. </p><p>"SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! PLEASE!!!!" Sayo shouted into the gathering crowd. "Tsugumi...please...I beg you...don't leave me..." Sayo hugs Tsugumi's body and cried with agony in her voice. Her whole body is hurting, every inch of her is tearing apart as she felt like her heart shattered into a billion fragments. She tried so hard to come back, but she did not take the bullet for Tsugumi. In the end, she is still controlled by the silly string of fate. </p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sayo screamed into the air, a cry of despair and helplessness.</p>
<hr/><p>"She survived, but I am afraid, there is a very low chance she will wake up again. The bullet severed a lot of nerves connecting to her spinal cord and..." the doctor came out of the surgery room. He took off his mask with a grim look on his face.</p><p>Tsugumi's mother immediately buried her head into Tsugumi's father's embrace, sobbing softly. Sayo stood quietly behind Tsugumi's parents.</p><p>"What do you mean...? She will wake up...she just has to pass the Obstacle..." Sayo said coldly.</p><p>The doctor looked at Sayo, clearly confused by her statement, then he continued, "nobody in her type of situation has ever woken up before...it all depends on her now and...please have some mental preparation..." the doctor said solemnly.</p><p>"SHE WILL WAKE UP!" Sayo yells back, she clenched her fists tightly. Her whole body trembled as tears were flowing again, involuntarily. The doctor sighs and walks away, leaving Tsugumi's parents and Sayo standing in the hallway.</p><p>
  <em>She will definitely pass the Obstacle...she will definitely pass it...she will...</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Day pass and it turn into weeks...months...the hope seems further and further as time passes. Sayo visited Tsugumi every day, rain or shine. She held on to her hands, constantly whispering words of affection into her ears. She encourages her to take on the Obstacle, giving her advice on how to wake up. But nothing happened. Tsugumi still lay motionlessly on the bed.</p><p>Sometimes, Sayo falls asleep while crying. There are times when she dreams of Tsugumi waking up and she immediately wakes up. She sometimes likes to pretend she is still in the Obstacle, but no matter how many times she tries to "wake" herself, she couldn't. It was real life. She woke up...but she didn't prevent Tsugumi from getting shot in the end.</p><p>Sayo grew weary as the days pass. She never really got over her pain and guilt of not protecting Tsugumi. Looking at her sleeping face, with a soft smile on her face, Sayo sometimes just break down into tears. Tsugumi's parent could see the dark circles forming under Sayo's eyes, her body getting skinnier and skinnier. That is until, a year passed.</p><p>"Sayo...we have to talk to you..." Tsugumi's dad had a grave look on his face as he placed a hand on Sayo's shoulder.</p><p>"Huh? What is it? I am not tired, I can still stay here for a while..." Sayo looks up from her sitting position at Tsugumi's beside, her hand still holding on to Tsugumi's.</p><p>"We...have decided...It's time to...move on..." Tsugumi's father looked away, with Tsugumi's mother hiding behind his back.</p><p>"W-Wha...What do you mean...?" Sayo's eyes widened.</p><p>"We think...Tsugumi would want us to-"</p><p>"SHE WILL WAKE UP! WHY DON'T YOU TRUST HER?!"</p><p>"Sayo..." Tsugumi's father frowns, "you need to move on too-"</p><p>"She will wake up. I have faith in her. She will."</p><p>"You need to accept reality!"</p><p>"The reality is she will wake up! With all due respect, I think you should have more faith in your own daughter..." Sayo said coldly.</p><p>"You think we don't want her to wake up to?! We are the ones who want her to wake up the most!! But sometimes, we need to move on! We cannot be stuck in the past forever. It has already been one year and Tsugu made no progress in waking up! Maybe it is time, we wake up!" Tsugumi's father berated, he pants heavily.</p><p>Sayo stayed silent. She held on to Tsugumi's hand, refusing to face Tsugumi's father.</p><p>"We are pulling the plug tomorrow. You have one last night with her." Tsugumi's father sighs and left the room with his wife. </p><p>"Tsugu...wake up...please...you can do it..." Sayo leans forward and hugged Tsugumi's unconscious body. She kissed her forehead tenderly, her tears dripping on to Tsugumi's face. There is no way Tsugumi will not attempt the Obstacle...there is no way...</p>
<hr/><p>Sayo sat on the bed of her room. She looks down at her lap. The brand new metallic smell of the gun in her hands wafted into the air. Her eyes were empty.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled the plug.</p><p> </p><p>Sayo took a bullet and loaded it into the magazine. She cocks the safety.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why didn't they trust you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sayo raised the gun to her temple.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's okay...I will go find you...if that's the case...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tsugumi...wait for me...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her finger squeezed the trigger.</p>
<hr/><p>Sayo walked along the misty path again. </p><p>
  <em>Clouds...</em>
</p><p>That was the first thing that came to her mind. She kept on walking. She has no idea where she is heading.</p><p>
  <em>Where am I?</em>
</p><p>Sayo saw a rainbow up ahead. She decided to walk towards it.</p><p>A figure slowly came into view, it was a man in a black suit with a black tie. He has black shades on and a rainbow top hat.</p><p>"Ah! Sayo Hikawa...someone has been waiting for you a loooooong time." The man said in a melodic tone.</p><p>"Waiting...for me...?" Sayo looked confused. </p><p>"Yes, yes..." The man steps off to the side to reveal a shorter brunette wearing a white flowy dress. A bright smile on her face. Sayo stared at the girl in front of her.</p><p>"Sayo-san! Okaerinasai!" The girl has a bright smile on her face and she was shining like the sun.</p><p>Sayo stood at the same spot, staring at the girl. </p><p>"Sayo-san?" The girl tilts her head in confusion as Sayo did not reply to her.</p><p>A single tear formed at the corner of Sayo's eye.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait. I was having kinda a writer's block for the past week. That's why I haven't update A Scarlet Dream too...I might take a break for a few more days before updating the fic, so sorry! But I hope you all enjoyed this fic!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will update tags if there are more characters to be added. Also, I decided 3 chapters will be just nice for this fic. Sorry, Beru, I said it will be a one-shot but I suddenly got a lot of ideas for this fic...hahahha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>